1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of medical instrumentation used in conjunction with fluoroscopy in diagnostic penetration of a body to collect a sample and, more specifically, to an orbital aiming device for aiming a puncturing instrument to the isocenter of a fluoroscopic apparatus wherein a targeted object is positioned.
2. Prior Art
The use of puncturing instruments for collecting samples of tissues or fluids in diagnostic examinations is well known. Well known is also the use of fluoroscopic imaging for locating a targeted object within a body and for aiming and guiding the needle. Images are two dimensional, therefore, a minimum of two views are required for three dimensional orientation. It is a trial and error procedure, relatively long, difficult to execute due to the necessity of simultaneously guiding the needle and observing its path on the screen. Fatigue of human hand and the patient movement also can be a source of errors.
To improve upon the procedure, one of the two angular coordinates of spatial orientation was fixed in the prior art to assure the straight-line alignment of the needle to the target, but still the second coordinate, the depth of penetration, was left variable (U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,487).